


Семейные ценности

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Слизерин всегда был за семейные ценности, пусть даже и не совсем традиционные.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	Семейные ценности

\- Ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь. Да, я сделал выбор - семью - и не считаю, что это неправильно. Мы знали, на что шли в школе, когда все так вышло.

Риддл молча слушает, а где-то глубоко внутри бушует целый океан. Слова долетают, будто сквозь толщу воды. И чем больше Абраксас говорит, тем больше тонет Том. Конечно, он все понимает, именно поэтому… Рука Волдеморта поднимается, давая Малфою знак замолчать. И голос разрезает тишину, пригвождает к месту и наполняет комнату льдом.

\- Ты прав, мы слишком многого не учли, но ошибка исправлена. Выбор сделан, и, пожалуй, верный. Между семьёй и обычным школьным партнёром я бы и сам выбрал первое.

Океан внутри медленно - с каждым словом - покрывается льдом.

\- Удачи тебе, Малфой, - будто дуновение ветра приносит эти слова, и Волдеморт уходит.

\- Дорогая? - Абраксас заглядывает к жене и мягко улыбается подбегающему к нему Люциусу.  
\- Мама там, - малыш хихикает и прикладывает пальчик к губам, а потом крепко обнимает отца, - но я тебе не говорил.  
\- Ладно, - Малфой покрепче прижимает к себе ребёнка.

Приём обещает быть прекрасным, Абраксас, находясь в своём кругу, видит знакомую фигуру и нервно вздрагивает. Риддл все же пришел, и аристократ сам не понимает, почему так обеспокоен. Возможно, просто внешний вид нынешнего Тома заставляет ощущать себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Осторожнее, - тихо произносит Волдеморт, ловя споткнувшегося ребенка. Малыш поднимает голову, и Риддлу хочется тихо застонать. Но он молчит, только все еще придерживает мальчика, присев на одно колено перед ним.  
\- Извините! - Люциус кивает, собираясь уже бежать дальше.  
\- Ты очень похож на отца, - так же тихо шепчет Том и сам поднимается, уходя дальше, к Розье и остальным.

Океан вздрагивает, ударяется со всей силы о толщу льда и замирает.  
\- Том, ты в порядке? - Нотт аккуратно подхватывает под локоть, не давая потерять равновесие, и Лорд чуть кивает, переводя взгляд на приближающегося Абраксаса.

Океан снова начинает движение. Волны бьются о лед, причиняя дикую боль, но Том бесстрастно подаёт руку Малфою, здороваясь, и отходит, взяв бокал вина. Решение принято, прошло уже несколько лет. Мужчина смотрит в окно, где сгущается тьма.

\- Извините, Вы мне не поможете?

Голос детский, и Риддл недоуменно оглядывается, натыкаясь на малыша рядом. Тот нерешительно улыбается, видимо, желая таким образом расположить к себе собеседника. В этой попытке Волдеморт видит давнишнего себя, когда еще пытался хоть что-то сделать, когда не понимал всех проблем жизни и собственной ненужности. Но этот ребенок явно просто не понимает, как разговаривать с этим взрослым - Лорд делает такие выводы, потому что видел, как мальчик общался с остальными - как маленький хозяин. Как Абраксас. Мини-копия.

\- Что-то случилось? - он все же кивает, позволяя подвести себя к столу, и на губы сама собой наползает усмешка. Ребенок нашел идеального компаньона для того, чтобы провернуть своеобразную шалость - стянуть тарелку пирожных у одной полной дамы. Как во сне Том общается с женщиной, отвлекая, а малыш утаскивает тарелку на балкон, и Риддл, пообщавшись еще некоторое время для приличия, успешно сбегает туда же, поймав Люциуса.

\- Юный воришка. Надеюсь, хотя бы поделишься?  
\- Конечно! - Люциус смеётся, подвигает тарелку ближе к мужчине и ждет, пока тот возьмёт пирожное.

Риддл про себя клянётся сейчас уйти и не мешать, но доедает пирожное и сам не замечает, как вступает в разговор. Они болтают почти на равных - погода, гости, сладкое, жизнь дома. Беседа прерывается неожиданно самим хозяином, и Том встаёт, холодно улыбаясь.

\- Прошу меня простить, я ненадолго украл у Вас ребенка.  
\- Ничего страшного. Он не утомил Вас, я надеюсь?  
\- Нисколько. У Вас прелестный наследник, примите мои поздравления. Он - почти Ваша копия, только уменьшенная. Извините, мне пора идти, благодарю за приглашение.

Ответа он не дожидается, улыбается ласково и тепло Люциусу, но на выходе с балкона на губах снова застывает ледяная усмешка. Океан рвётся наружу.

В доме у Блэков, где остановился пока что Том, он буквально сразу исчезает в комнате. Она огромная, непривычно для одного человека, но Лорду нужно привыкать. На дверь накладывается Запирающее - не нужно никому сюда входить, их не касается происходящее. Перед глазами снова мелькают воспоминания…

\- Это нечестно!  
\- Попробуй доказать!

Аргументы Абраксаса затыкаются моментальным поцелуем Тома. А потом оба лежат на берегу Чёрного озера и смеются.

Том не помнит, о чем спорили, помнит только вкус губ Малфоя и его смех, такой звонкий и весёлый, неподобающий ледяному аристократу. Первое воспоминание клубится в бутыльке и отправляется в коробку.

\- Попробуешь?  
\- Тьфу… Да смысла нет. Ой… Она на руку заползла! Сама! Том, видел?  
\- Видел. Я же говорил, что твой адский парселтанг кого угодно вынудит догадаться, что тебе надо. Она просто слушать это издевательство не хочет.

Счастливый Малфой держит в руках змею, которая страдальчески смотрит на Тома, а он посмеивается. Говорить Абраксасу, благодаря кому так вышло, не хочется, пусть лучше думает, что все получилось.

Второе воспоминание заставляет закаменеть на несколько секунд, а потом свернуться клубком на постели, глотая льющиеся по щекам слезы. Учил. Парселтангу. Его. И нужен был только ради будущей выгоды.

Смех. Поцелуи. Озеро. Мэнор. Библиотека. Первые ласки и секс. Улыбки друг друга. Солнце, играющее в волосах Малфоя. Танец на Астрономической башне и совместный побег от Филча, которому они потом нагло пихали под нос свои значки старост, утверждая право на поздний выход из гостиной. Записки на каникулах. Конные прогулки.

Ряд бутылочек в ящике выстраивается, а потом Том захлопывает крышку и отодвигает его под кровать. Пусто. Океан внутри затих окончательно, и теперь все равно. Наверное. Даже после этого Риддл не может точно описать свое состояние, но говорить о нем и не хочется. Заклинание снимается, и покой нарушен.

\- Том… - голос за спиной даже не заставляет обернуться, Риддл продолжает держать ладони перед камином, куда уже перебрался. Холод он никогда не любил, но по-другому здесь не согреться, хотя…  
\- В чем дело? Если ты здесь, должно было произойти что-то срочное. Или решил просто ради праздного любопытства побеспокоить?  
\- Я… Мерлин, мой Лорд, я бы не стал просто так… Мне казалось, Вы расстроены, - голос переходит на официальный вежливый тон.

\- Тебе казалось. Впрочем, если так хочется, можешь попытаться проверить свои догадки и улучшить мое настроение, - Волдеморт мягко поднимается, сжимая в ладони палочку, и медленно подходит к замершему в дверях Блэку. Задумчиво касается пальцами щеки того, палочкой ведёт вдоль ряда пуговиц на фраке и зло шепчет заклинание. Пуговицы разлетаются, Орион бледнеет и пытается что-то сказать, но слова так и не срываются с губ. Вместо этого он осторожно касается бедра Лорда, нерешительно поглаживая, и по комнате разносится ледяной смех Тома.  
\- Ты издеваешься. Убирайся отсюда или… - Риддл кривит губы в усмешке, покачивая палочку в руке. Круцио или Круцио, как говорится. К сожалению или к счастью, у Ориона мозгов хватает, и он, выругавшись себе под нос, моментально вылетает из комнаты.

Волдеморт медленно возвращается к камину и снова садится на ковёр, задумчиво следя за отблесками пламени.

Следующий день - собрание, на котором Лорд, как всегда, безупречен, точен и рассказывает об их планах и чистоте крови с прежним пылом. Они делятся мыслями, выкладывают идеи, соображения, и здесь Риддл чувствует себя в своей тарелке.

\- Мой Лорд, - после собрания его мягко подхватывает под локоть Сигнус и уводит в соседнюю комнату.

Том не успевает уточнить, что тот хочет - причина поднимается из кресла, склоняя голову в вежливом приветствии. И Риддла впервые никак не трогает россыпь белых волос, синие глаза, глядящие в его собственные. Внутри звенящая пустота.

\- Вы хотели поговорить, лорд Малфой?  
\- Да, если у Вас есть время.

Волдеморт садится в кресло, опирается слегка на подлокотники и кивает, будто соглашаясь. Возможно, вчера он чего-то не заметил - они практически не общались.

\- Я бы хотел просить принять меня в Вашу… - Абраксас задумывается. Пальцы постукивают по трости, глаза из-под ресниц следят за малейшими изменениями на лице Риддла. Но их нет. Там ледяная маска.  
\- Продолжайте, что же Вы.  
\- Вашу организацию, - выдыхает Малфой, подаваясь вперед. Неужели даже не удивится?  
\- Вы ведь не имели ранее желания присоединяться. Что-то изменилось? - Том задумчиво щурится, склонив голову набок.  
\- Да. Пожалуй, я решил, что смогу заниматься делами организации без вреда для семьи и общих начинаний, - Абраксас ждет хотя бы знака, намека, но ничего. Абсолютно, и это настораживает.  
\- Я предлагаю Вам для начала просто попробовать, возможно, переоценили силы. Я не поставлю метку, думаю, сами понимаете, что не стоит портить кожу, не имея уверенности, что готовы отдаваться делу.

Абраксас кивает, пожимает руку, протянутую Риддлом. Знака верности не предложили, значит, былого доверия нет. Впрочем, за несколько лет неудивительно, что оно пропало, но он надеялся, что хотя бы не полностью.

За закрытыми дверями комнаты в особняке Блэка Том вздыхает, небрежно скидывает мантию и с ногами залезает на подоконник. Как когда-то давно. И пропускает момент, когда в помещении появляется нежелательное лицо.

\- Что Вы здесь делаете? - Риддл оборачивается, лениво следит за передвигающимся по комнате Малфоем, который будто ищет что-то.  
\- Ты совсем сошёл с ума?

"Ты". Будто нечто неуместное, неправильное и совершенно невозможное. Волдеморт изгибает губы в усмешке и хмурится, стоит Малфою оказаться совсем близко, схватить за подбородок и поцеловать. Жарко, влажно, глубоко. Но Том не чувствует ничего - только желание, вполне естественное, когда чужая ладонь нагло гладит там, где не стоило бы.

\- Вы семейный человек, Мерлина ради, - Лорд кривит губы и отталкивает от себя руку.  
\- Я помню. Но член моей семьи упорно скрывался несколько лет, не желал общаться и сейчас делает то же самое. И я намерен выяснять, почему.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставьте, - Риддл усмехается, - Вы же понимаете, что мы все прояснили, зачем выискивать какие-то дополнительные причины?

Последнее, что он помнит, вкус крови на губах и темноту. В себя он приходит через...определить точное время не выходит, и первой приходит боль. Влетает в сознание адским снарядом и разрывается. Риддлу кажется, что он на войне. Как когда-то давно, каждое лето. А потом возвращается ненавистное чувство - внутри отчаянно бьётся океан, льдины разлетаются на куски. Том помнит собственный отчаянный крик, помнит тёплые руки, крепко держащие его в объятиях, и ласковый тихий голос, будто убаюкивающий.

Просыпается Волдеморт через час, может, чуть больше. Боль отступила, он медленно осматривается, даже не поднимаясь, натыкается взглядом на Малфоя, лежащего рядом, и неожиданно зло выдает:

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться.

А потом слушает веселый перезвон смеха Абраксаса.

\- Конечно, нет. Это слишком вульгарно, мы будем заниматься любовью, но в родном доме.  
\- У меня его нет.  
\- Есть, - Малфой серьезнеет, притягивает к себе и выдыхает в макушку, - ты обязан вернуться. Чтобы остаться со мной, как мы обещали когда-то, чтобы никогда больше не проворачивать подобных штучек с воспоминаниями. И Люциус тобой заинтересовался, веришь?  
\- Верю, - Тому снова хочется позволить разодранной душе покой, который находился только с этой беловолосой сволочью.

Через год он уже и не вспомнит о раздоре, играясь с маленьким Люциусом, снова разделив постель с его отцом и позволяя себе любить настолько, насколько вообще может. И пусть весь мир думает, что угодно, пока они вместе. Слизерин ведь за семейные ценности.


End file.
